


Fire In The Hole At Will

by LoonyLoomy



Series: Anarchist, Thief, Demolitionist, Hero? [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Matchmaking, Romance, Sarcasm, Snow, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLoomy/pseuds/LoonyLoomy
Summary: In which Zarya is decidedly unimpressed by Junkrat's antics, head-over-heels for the cute climatologist, and somehow has to deal with both of those things at once at an Overwatch party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hover over words for translations, or see them at the end of the fic
> 
> Rated T because Junkrat came out swearier than I intended, hehe
> 
> If you want to comment with any corrections (e.g. typos/languages), questions or suggestions, please do!
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3

_Babada-ba, bam bam_ , came the arrhythmic knocking sounds at Zarya’s door. She wiped the sweat off of her brow and left her dumbbells where she was sitting, heaving herself onto her feet to answer it.

“Yes?” she said as she opened the door, taking a moment to realise she had to look up rather than down.

She still found Junkrat surprisingly tall when he wasn’t hunched under his rip-tire.

“Hey, Ruski! How are ya, mate?”

She crossed her arms. “Zarya, please.”

“Well _Zarya busy_?”

Her mouth stretched out into a thin line at his expression, eager and open with his eyebrows halfway up his forehead. Eventually she gave a little grunt of amusement and Junkrat’s posture went from anticipative to relaxed, chuckling at his own joke.

“I am finishing up my daily work-out. Why, what brings you here, _krysa_?”

“What’s that mean? Are you insulting me in Russian? Actually, you know what, if you teach me some Russian swear words, you can call me anything ya like. Need to broaden my horizons in this international world we’re livin’ in. Drongo’s getting old.”

“You came to—”

“No, no, right, the party, yeah. All finished settin’ up now. Games, food, decorations, reckon it’ll be a good bit of fun. Or as the big guy puts it, _‘a fine way to build our team’s camaraderie and unity during our down-time.’_ ” Junkrat managed a passable impression of Winston by lowering his voice and pretending to adjust a pair of glasses on his face. “Definitely a good way to ease in the new guy.”

“Ah, I see. Thank you for coming and letting me know it is starting.”

“Yeah, few people there already. Like Mei. And Tracer, gamer girl, that grandpa guy, cowboy, eh…whoever the heck else is on this team, I dunno, too many to keep track of.”

“You have been here for months and you only know two names?”

“Excuse you! I know Roadhog’s name too.”

“Very impressive.”

“Now you’re _definitely_ insulting me. I like that,” he responded with a shark-like grin on his face.

“Yes, yes, now go on, I will see you there when I am ready,” Zarya said, making a shooing motion with one hand.

“Good on ya! Toodle-oo for now, Zara.” He wiggled his fingers at her and turned away to the direction of the hall.

“It’s _Zarya._ Oh, and Junkrat?”

He stopped to look back at her curiously.

“Try calling someone _krasivaya_ when you get the chance.”

Junkrat clicked his tongue and continued his walk with a new spring in his step, murmuring the word to himself under his breath. Zarya smirked. She hoped she’d be around if he ever tried that on someone who would understand it.

 

One shower and change of clothes later, Zarya had a pair of well-fitting black pants on and one of her nicer-looking shirts, violet with ruffled sleeves. She smoothed out the material at her front as she walked into the hall. With atmospheric blue lights, streamers, balloons and a long table of party food set up, Zarya was looking forward to getting involved. There were about fifteen other people here now—and though she wanted to look for Mei, the ever-conspicuous Australians caught her eye instead.

“Yer _right in front_ of it, mate, go hog-wild!” Junkrat pressed, shaking his fists up and down in his excitement.

Roadhog took a swing with the baseball bat in his hand. When the bat did nothing but slice through the air with a loud _whoosh_ , he almost tumbled forward onto the ground until he caught himself. He growled and whipped off the blindfold that was covering his mask; a unicorn piñata was hanging a few feet away from him.

“Ahahaha!” Junkrat leaned back and held onto his stomach as he laughed. “You should’a seen yourself, Roadie, that was _ace._ ”

Zarya raised an eyebrow when Roadhog started advancing on him. “Don’t tempt me, Rat,” he warned, raising the weapon.

Junkrat put a hand on his hip, jutting it out to the side, and his other on his cheek. “And leave you with no-one to help paint yer nails? God forbid!”

After a moment, Roadhog let out a low grumbling sound. He dropped the bat. Junkrat started to giggle, but when his bodyguard abruptly covered his face with his palm, he squawked and stumbled back.

“Go annoy somebody else,” Roadhog said as he pushed him away and walked off.

Zarya quickly moved to catch Junkrat by the arm in case he lost his balance.

“Oof. Cheers, mate.” He straightened up, then leaned his arm on her shoulder as if she were an arm-rest. She gave him an unimpressed look, but he was facing away and, therefore, unable to appreciate how well her expression would have conveyed the sentiment of ‘ _seriously?’_ to him. “You can really tell me ‘n’ Roadhog are the best of friends, can’t ya?”

“Mmm. It is heart-warming,” she said, and slowly, deliberately removed his arm. “I see you have dressed up for the occasion.”

Junkrat was wearing a white shirt that was so creased it looked like someone had written a bad idea on it and balled it up to throw away. Still, he looked pleased that she’d mentioned it; he must have been proud of himself for putting a modicum of effort into his appearance. For once.

“Oh! Oh oh oh!” Junkrat exclaimed, bouncing up and down on his feet (or rather, foot) before scrabbling to shove Zarya towards the centre of the room.

“ _What_ are you doing—?”

“Here, look, we’ve got this game, you’ve _got_ to play it, Sheila.”

“ _Zarya._ ” They stopped in front of a collection of poles and small hurdles set up in three lines, near the middle of the room. “…I am not even sure what I am looking at. Why do you want me to play this?”

“Because—! Uh. Because…Pipsqueak set it up, and I don’t want it to go to waste?” He shrugged. “It’s a race; you get blindfolded and have’ta rely on someone else givin’ you directions to do it fastest.”

“…Hmm. Who else is playing?”

“Good question.” He cupped his hands around his mouth. “Hey, any of you wankers wanna race us?!”

Zarya put her fingers on her temple and shook her head as she listened to a murmur of discontent go around the room.

When she looked up, she caught sight of Tracer nudging Mei, who took a few steps forward and said, “Um, yes, I’ll play, Junkrat.”

“Perfect! Get over here, Snowflake.” He put an arm around her and brought her closer, then looked at Zarya. “That’s two players down. Right… _Zarya_?” he emphasised.

Oh, he really _was_ keen for her to join in, wasn’t he? Well, then… “Sure.”

Mei beamed at her, adorable as always. Even if Zarya wasn’t exactly enamoured with Junkrat—and he was acting somewhat suspiciously about this whole thing—she trusted her favourite Overwatch member’s judgement; she’d softened her attitude towards the guy a lot since their argument. Plus, at least it meant getting to spend time together.

She willed herself not to stare and make her affection too obvious, turning her eyes towards the middle distance. Though if there was a smile playing on her lips… well, she’d just have to keep the reason why to herself.

Before she could get caught up in any daydreams, the musician—Lúcio, was it?—skated towards them. “Hey, man,” he said, giving Junkrat a fist-bump with a familiarity Zarya wouldn’t have expected.  “I’ll play! Just gotta give me a sec to take my blades off.”

“Nice! Betcha’ll feel a right proper part of the team when they’re shoutin’ commands at you, heehehee. Anywhoosies, unless there’s anyone else who wants to—”

“HALLO, FRIENDS,” Reinhardt boomed, slapping his hands down on Junkrat and Lúcio’s shoulders.

“Hrugh!” Junkrat flinched, twisting his body away and rubbing at his shoulder. He narrowed his eyes at Reinhardt. “Christ, give a cobber a bit of warning, would ya?”

“Ah! I am sorry, my dear beanpole child. I did not mean to startle you. I do hope I can still join in, and show you kids what I’m made of!”

Junkrat huffed. “Who’re you calling beanpole?” he said, his distrustful expression fading as the corners of his lips started to pull up again.

“Am I to take that as a yes?”

He extended his arm to the track with a flourish.

“EXCELLENT!” Reinhardt almost crashed his hand down on Junkrat again, only to stop it a few inches away; he gave his head a couple of pats instead.

Junkrat rolled his eyes and strolled over to Tracer to get her to join them.

Zarya tilted her head at Reinhardt. “This has nothing to do with me besting you at arm-wrestling, does it?”

“Ha! Not at all, _Liebling_. Though rest assured, I will be giving it my all.”

“As will I,” she said with a smile.

Mei laughed and leaned over to Lúcio. “Don’t worry, you and I can still play for fun. Like you’re _supposed_ to do.”

“Aw, thank you, uh…”

“Mei.”

“Yeah! Mei. I’m sorry, I’ll—I’ll get ‘em all eventually.”

“It’s no problem! We’re all very happy to have you on the team, that’s the most important thing.”

“Oh, man,” Lúcio said, rubbing the back of his neck. “C’mon, you’re making me blush here.”

“You guys done bein’ all cutesy-wootsy with each other?” Junkrat interrupted, Tracer just behind him. “Right. Teams are gonna be Grandpa-Frogger, Snowflake-Pipsqueak, and Russian Powerhouse with me.”

“At least you can be assured you will be better at learning names than him,” Zarya muttered, making Lúcio snort.

“Whoever wants to race first, come and get your blindfolds!” Tracer jumped in as she waved a handful of fabric around in the air.

“Winner is the one who gets most injured!”

Tracer burst out laughing, trying and failing to convincingly tell Junkrat to shut up between giggles.

Zarya tapped him on the back. “And why do I have to work with you?”

“Hah! Y’ain’t half blunt, are ya? Well…suppose I’m not one to talk. Just trying to balance out the teams, honest! No secret motivations there whatsoever.”

She chewed the inside of her cheek as she considered that answer. He was definitely trying to pull… _something_. But it was most likely a harmless ‘ _something_ ’. Might as well let him play his weird game. “…Acknowledged.” Zarya saw Mei and Reinhardt pick up a blindfold, securing them around their heads. “Who is racing first?”

Junkrat clicked his fingers and pointed at her. “It’s all yours, mate.”

“ _Khorosho._ If you insist.”

“I can _guarantee_ it’ll be a lotta fun,” he said slyly.

“Hmmmm.”

 

“Alright, you guys! Weave around the poles, jump over the hurdles, and try not to fall over too much! Ready, set, _go!_ ”

Zarya didn’t even know what direction she was facing since the racers had all been spun around a few times before they started. She held her hands out and turned to the right, as Junkrat was telling her to do.

“Forward! Forward!” he yelled. She thought trying to listen over Tracer and Lúcio might be hard, but no, Junkrat was utterly content to shout over everyone else and annoy all the other team members in the room.

She walked a few steps onwards before Junkrat was saying “More to the right, Powerhouse, right, right, right!”

Zarya wouldn’t have assumed she’d have to turn this much but without being able to see anything in front of her, she followed his directions.

“That’s it, keep going!”

She thought for a second she heard Tracer saying something to him, something like, “Junkrat, what are you—?” but his voice drowned it out, telling her to _go, go, go!_

Putting one foot in front of the other was all she could do—besides, she still wanted to keep up a quick pace to try and beat Reinhardt.

She didn’t expect to crash into something that was definitely not a pole, and Zarya cried out as she started to fall. When she landed, it was on top of something warm, and soft, and apologetic.

“Mei?” Zarya pushed her blindfold up her forehead and blushed at the sight that greeted her. Mei’s hair had fallen out of its bun and was splayed across the floor. She was lying snugly between Zarya’s legs, her hands up against her chest and her blindfold still on.

“Oh, Zarya, _wǒ de tiān na_ , are you okay?” she said, also taking her blindfold away from her eyes. They looked so big and beautiful without her glasses on.

All she wanted to do right now was drink in the sight in front of her.

“Aleksandra…?” Mei said again, more tenderly. She put a hand on her shoulder and continued, “You’re not hurt, are you?”

“…No, _myshka_ , I am not injured. I…apologise profusely for making you fall.” Zarya rolled off of her and got to her feet, holding Mei carefully as she helped her get up too.

She tucked her hair behind her ear, taking a moment to manoeuvre her hair stick to get her usual bun back. “I wouldn’t say you’re to blame for it,” she said, squinting at Junkrat. He was having some sort of whispered conversation with Tracer, both using hand gestures all over the place.

Zarya couldn’t look away from the climatologist, and rather than respond to what she actually said, all that came out was: “Your hair looks beautiful down.”

Mei’s eyes widened. “You—you really think so?” Her hand went up to her bun, twisting loose strands around her fingers.

“Well, it looks beautiful up, too,” she said, smiling a little bashfully.

The shade of pink that Mei’s cheeks turned was suddenly and officially Zarya’s favourite colour. “ _Xièxiè…_ ” It took a second for Mei to catch herself. “Sorry, I mean th—”

“ _Méi wèntí._ ” She wasn’t very good at pronouncing the handful of Mandarin phrases she knew, but Mei’s face was still brighter than a midnight sky full of fireworks, and brought a lot more joy to Zarya, too.

“So, uh…does this mean we win the first round?”

Zarya had almost forgotten that they were in the middle of a party. Lúcio looked apologetic about speaking up, but Mei smiled at him and took her glasses out of her pocket, putting them back on. “Oh dear, the two of us didn’t get very far, did we?”

“Well, y’know, you could have had us beat if ya didn’t trip up.”

“I would not be so sure of that, friend!” Reinhardt laughed.

Zarya turned a piercing look at Junkrat; anyone else would be embarrassed about trying to pull a stunt like that, but, far from showing any modesty, he grinned at her and gave her two thumbs-up. How indecent.

“Perhaps with different teams?” she suggested.

“Hey, now, mate, I just got confused about which lane you were meant to be runnin’ in! No harm done, right?”

“No, I think that might be a good idea, Junkrat. Zarya, why don’t you go with Mei?” Tracer suggested. Junkrat raised his eyebrows at her, considering the idea for a second and then nodding thoughtfully. Zarya was calling collusion.

Mei touched her arm and she turned a soft expression towards her. “That would be fun, wouldn’t it, Zarya?”

“Ah…yes, of course. I would love to play with you, Mei-Ling.”

“Yay! I promise I’ll do my best to help us win!”

“I feel like a winner already.”

She ignored the weird “ _Oooooh_!” noise Junkrat was making.

 

Zarya learnt a few things from that party.

One: Reinhardt and Lúcio were better at winning blindfolded races; she dutifully gave them her congratulations and vowed to beat Reinhardt in their next contest.

Two: Winston lost all ability to inspire and motivate the team when his speeches were given half-drunk. They were, instead, hilarious.

Three: Presented with a snack table, D.Va would inevitably stay there for the entire evening, eating at least a quarter of the food on offer.

Four: Mei was a delight and a joy to play the other games with. But of course she could have guessed that anyway.

  

Over the next few days, Zarya noticed Mei spending more time with her—whether they were eating meals, training, or hanging out together around the base. It got her wondering if they could have something more between them. She hoped so, but she didn’t want to push any boundaries in case Mei was only interested in friendship.

But god, did she hope so.

 

_Bing!_

Zarya dug her phone out of her pocket. Mei had just sent her a message:

_Heyyy~! I want to show you something!! It’s in rm 48D, so if you wanna know what the surprise is, come over ^_^_

At the end of the message, there were a bunch of penguin emojis. How was she so adorable even in her texts?

Zarya started making her way to the room as soon as she finished reading. Passing by intermittent windows where the warm Gibraltar sun was seeping in, she tried to come up with various ideas for what this thing could be—some likely, some ludicrous, others just plain self-indulgent. (The one where Mei wanted to show off her new lingerie collection was instantly and guiltily struck out.)

Even after all of that, when Mei opened the door for her, her lips fell open at the sight.

“Woah. Mei, this is spectacular!” she said with a laugh of disbelief.

The entire room had been filled with a deep layer of snow, complete with hills, a gentle dusting of fluffy flakes from above and even a couple of pine trees. A pair of powdered benches stood out from the floor, and Mei beckoned her over to one of them to sit down.

“Just like Siberia, don’t you think?”

Zarya chuckled. “Oh, _myshka_ , Siberia is _much_ colder than this. This? This is snow for babies.

“But…it is much nicer than Siberia, I must say.”

“I’m glad you like it!” she giggled. “Snowball worked very hard to help me set it up.”

“And why…?”

“It’s for the team to enjoy and train in, but mostly I wanted Junkrat and Roadhog to see it.”

Zarya’s brow furrowed as she levelled a look towards Mei. “Them? Seriously?”

“That’s right. They’ve never seen snow before.”

“…Okay. I still do not understand why that means you would spend all of this time and energy making something for them. They are hardly very nice to our teammates.”

Mei rubbed her arm and pursed her lips. “Well… I did it because I wanted to. Junkrat is…thoughtless, yes, and Roadhog is certainly closed off, but they are not the bullies I made them out to be. And the more kindness they are shown, the more it shall be fostered within them. Tracer’s friendship with Junkrat has already helped to get that started.”

Zarya let these words float around in her mind, accepting them provisionally with a small shrug. “If only there was some way to change his terrible sense of humour.”

Mei laughed with her hand raised to her mouth. When she dropped it back down to the bench, it was almost touching Zarya’s fingers.

Zarya’s eyes flickered from their hands to Mei’s face. When she spoke, it was in a softer tone, as if the snow around them was muffling her words. “Regardless of purpose, I am amazed by your achievement in making this. And I am happy to spend time with you here.”

Mei smiled and looked down at her lap. “Me too. I wanted you here first. So that we could enjoy it, together, just the two of us.”

Zarya shifted her hand ever so slightly, just enough to touch Mei’s skin, just enough that it could be passed off as unintentional.

She thought she felt a little twitch, but the other hand stayed where it was.

“Hey… Aleksandra?” Mei murmured. She reached behind herself and pulled her hair piece free, letting her locks fall across her back and shoulders. Their eyes met when she turned her face towards her, and she asked: “Can I kiss you?”

Zarya took in a breath but couldn’t think of how to use it to say the words she needed to say; she nodded dumbly instead, unused to what being speechless felt like.

Mei placed both of her hands on Zarya’s cheeks and smiled at her before pulling her down, moving to wrap her arms around her neck as their lips met. Zarya found enough sense to hold herself up on the bench (Mei was so endearingly _short_ ), letting her other hand bury itself in Mei’s hair.

She was wearing flavoured lip balm; Zarya could taste the sweetness as she tilted her head, sliding her lips against hers. Mei let out a pleasant hum, making Zarya want to try and get them closer together, and maybe if she wouldn’t mind getting on her lap they could—

“Hooley-fuckin’-dooley, I am a _genius_!”

Mei let out a high-pitched sound as they flinched and separated from each other, the two women staring incredulously at the Junkers that had just walked in.

“From now on you can call me Jamison Fawkes, ‘Matchmaker Extraordinaire’!”

“ _Junkrat!_ ” Mei demanded, standing and advancing on him with a fury Zarya couldn’t help but find hopelessly attractive. “You do _not_ barge in on people, you do _not_ interrupt a private moment by making a scene of yourself, and _you do not break your promises without facing the consequences!_ ”

“OkayapparentlyI’vereallysteppedinithere—!” Junkrat flung himself behind Roadhog, clinging onto his shoulders with his legs wrapped around his middle. He looked exactly like some housewife afraid of a mouse on the floor. Which, Zarya figured, wasn’t far from the truth. Mei was undaunted by the massive size difference between her and the Australians, getting right into their personal space in her tirade. “Roadhog, mate, stop her!”

“If she doesn’t kill you, it’s not part of my job description.”

“ _YOU UNLOYAL BASTARD I SWEAR TO GOD—!”_

“You _promised_ me you wouldn’t tell her about my feelings, so if being ‘Matchmaker Extraordinaire’ is really so important to you, you should be able to handle having to thaw all of your belongings out of the _ice_ they’re about to be covered in, Junkrat.”

“I didn’t! I didn’t! I didn’t say anything to her!”

“Oh, really? Then what were you talking about?”

“I just made you fall over each other in the race so that you’d get all hot an’ bothered so you could skip to the smoochin’ already!”

Zarya took a stand and pointed an accusing finger at him. “I _knew_ you were up to something, _krysa_.”

“Yeah, and it obviously _worked_ , didn’t it?”

She opened her mouth to object but stopped when she realised she didn’t have a response to that.

“Wait, wait, so you really didn’t say anything to Zarya about my…feelings?” Mei asked, looking to Zarya for confirmation. She shook her head. “Ǎi…”

Junkrat blinked. “So…no freezing my stuff, right?” he said, cautiously dipping his foot onto the ground.

“You _still_ shouldn’t have interrupted us like that.”

He slowly allowed himself to fall from Roadhog’s shoulders. “Okay, so, I—got a little ahead of meself there. What can I say? I was excited to see you ladies take the plunge!”

Mei covered her face with her hands, letting out a groan. “I can’t believe you saw that…”

“I think we would both appreciate it if you did not go around telling the whole team about it, Junkrat,” Zarya said as she walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Oh, don’t you worry, friends, I’ll keep my trap shut, cross my heart!” He did the action and then grinned at his bodyguard. “Can’t make any promises for Roadhog, though, this guy yabbers and blabs like nobody’s business.”

Mei gasped, her head jolting up. “Tracer is going to be so disappointed that she wasn’t first to hear about it…”

“Hey, if she can manage to stay pals with me, she’s definitely gonna forgive ya for something like that. Also, can we please talk about what the hell is going on in this room?”

“Oh—sorry, yes, of course. I thought I told you to get here later in the day... I, uh… Yes. You said—you said you’d never seen snow before, so I—well, this is snow…!”

“Aww, now you’re makin’ me feel bad about getting you all turned around. Though I’m sure Ruski here has something to do with that…” he said, waggling his eyebrows.

“I thought I told you not to call me that.”

“Did you?”

Zarya sighed.

Junkrat looked at the floor, shifting from foot-to-peg and listening to the sound it made. “It’s so _crunchy_.”

Mei gave him a small smile. “We can make snowmen, or angels, or we could throw a few snowballs if you want. Officially, Winston wants us to use this room to test our mobility and weapon functionality in harsh conditions, but…I would much prefer to have some fun first.”

Zarya bent down, picking up a handful of snow and quickly shaping it into a ball, then hurled it at Junkrat. It hit him square on the chest and he yelped, jumping away from her. “Oi! Alright, that’s it, this means _war!_ ”

“Okay, I guess you’ve chosen a snowball fight. I am just…going to leave you to it,” Mei said, backing away from the two of them.

Junkrat tried to throw one at Zarya, but it sailed above her head. He made a noise of frustration and formed another ball; this one barely grazed her bicep when he tossed it.

Zarya chuckled as he shouted, “Damn my inability to aim!” She threw a snowball up in the air and caught it in her hand a couple of times, then struck, this one making him stumbled as she got him on the head. “Aargh! Roadhog—!”

“No.”

Roadhog left Junkrat out in the open, his boots making deep imprints in the snow as he trudged away.

Junkrat looked around himself with a hint of desperation. “So, uh, Z…Zarya…this ain’t that much fun, right? Might as well call it off, huh?”

“You wish, _krysa_.”

The next twenty minutes of throwing snowballs at Junkrat as he ran around the room screaming brought a lot of satisfaction to Zarya.

After that, a very wet Junkrat stood beside Roadhog as he put the finishing touches on his snow sculpture.

Mei looked away from her own, a classic snowman with twig arms, and commented, “Roadhog, your Pachimari looks so cute! I love the way you did its little face. Adorable!”

“Thanks.”

Zarya was content to just watch them, admiring Mei with a soft glowing warmth in her chest. Her hair was still down, and the specks of snow in it caught the light like a kind of diamond dust. It was so comforting to know she felt the same way about her—that she’d possibly felt this way for a while, judging by the fact Tracer and Junkrat seemed to know about it. Even though they weren’t doing anything more than playing in the snow with a couple of ex-criminals, there was an inherent romanticism to it now, and it thrilled Zarya to think that it would be like this for all of their time together in the future.

Mei caught her staring; she gave her a shy smile that Zarya earnestly returned.

“Uh…hey, Snowflake?” Junkrat said, his voice small and uncertain.

“Yes, Junkrat?”

“I, uh…jus’ wanna say… I appreciate you doin’ all this and inviting us along to see it. S’really nice of you.” He had his arms crossed and was kicking up snow on the ground, avoiding her eyes.

“Oh. You’re welcome; I am glad to know you like it.”

Zarya raised her eyebrows at Mei—seemed like that prediction was coming true after all.

“So…you two probably wanna spend some time alone, huh? D’you want us to get out of here?”

“Um…” Mei wondered. “Zarya, what do you think?”

“I would not mind either way. I imagine you would like to dry off, though, Junkrat?”

“Oh—yeah! Yeah, no, I’m—I could use a towel right now. Let’s go, Roadhog.”

Roadhog took one last glance at his snow Pachimari and then followed Junkrat towards the door.

Junkrat walked close to him, and said in a quiet voice Zarya was sure she wasn’t meant to hear, “This is weird. I don’t feel normal.”

She wasn’t sure what to do as she watched them leave the room, but, not wanting it to end with that, Zarya jogged over to the door and opened it to see the Junkers stopping and turning around to look at her.

“Junkrat. That idea you had about the race was terrible. But…it did help, so, thank you, Matchmaker. If you wanted another Russian swear word… You could use _mudak_.”

He scratched the back of his head as he giggled a little unsurely. “ _Mudak_? Alright. Gotcha. Whenever you need a Russian-speaking jerk cussed out by a mad Australian, you let me know.”

“…I will.”

He laughed again, more genuinely this time. “Great. Well, you kids have fun now!”

“Both of us are older than you,” she reminded him as he waved at her and walked away.

“Byyyyyyeee!”

“Goodbye, Junkrat, Roadhog.” She stayed at the door for a few more moments, then went back inside and closed it behind her.

Mei had her hands knitted together. “Is everything okay?”

“Everything is fine, my dear,” Zarya replied, approaching her and taking a gentle hold of her hands. She leant down and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. “Now… I would say we could make some snow angels while we are here, but there is already one standing in front of me.”

Mei giggled and slid her arms around Zarya, nuzzling into her chest. “Zarya! You’re just trying to make me blush, aren’t you?”

“Oh dear, you caught me. It’s just too cute, my sweetheart,” she said, holding Mei close to her.

“And you’re too beautiful to go unkissed for any longer. Please may you get down here so I can fix that?”

“With pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> krysa - rat  
> krasivaya - beautiful  
> liebling - darling  
> khorosho - okay  
> wǒ de tiān na - oh my god  
> xièxiè - thank you  
> méi wèntí - no problem  
> Ǎi - sigh  
> mudak - asshole
> 
> Sorry for the long wait! Started at uni again, and I was kind of letting my love for Overwatch fade a little bit, but damn, Blizzard, if there's anything to get me back into it, it's definitely releasing a Halloween event with a comic and brawl all about my favourite character
> 
> I do have a good plan for the next one in the series (Lucio!) but as for when it'll get written, I have no idea. Hope you guys don't mind <3 Thank you to everyone who's kudos'd, bookmarked or commented already, I love you guys!


End file.
